Powerful
by PrincessLinaMarie
Summary: I was called the Black Death, Siren, and Blue Viper among other things. But I was never mistaken for a savior. Or a hero. Then my sister shows up and I'm tasked with hunting down a lost man. And I'm not even getting paid. At least he's cute... But then I had to go and fall in love with him: Captain America's best friend turned assassin. Pesky feelings.
1. Chapter 1

(OC POV)

I watched as she entered the bar calmly, going straight to the bartender and asking him something with a soft smile painted on her red lips. He immediately glanced up at me, looking back at her and telling her where I was when I gave him a nod to let him know she was ok. She turned and locked gazes with me, fluidly making her way through the dancing bodies until she stopped in front of my bodyguards.

"Let her in." I murmured softly with a thick Russian accent, the men stepping aside quickly before moving back to where they were after she went through.

"Anastasia." She said as she crossed her arm over her chest, my eyebrow raising at the defensive gesture while I took a puff of my vapor pen.

"Natalia." I murmured back, watching as her gaze narrowed in on the pen though she said nothing about the device.

"I go by Natasha now." She said as she flicked her hair over her shoulder, a soft laugh leaving me as I shook my head and pointed my pen at her.

"I'm sure you go by many names now." I said with a wink, the woman rolling her eyes in exasperation though she shot a tight smile my way.

"Not so many since my covers were blown when S.H.I.E.L.D collapsed." She said which made her eyes tighten even more, my own features tightening at her words though I tilted my head and let a smirk settle on my lips.

"Well isn't that unfortunate." I murmured as I set my pen on the table, a tense silence filling up the small room before a smile broke out on the redhead's face as her green eyes lit up.

"I've missed you, sister." She said as she moved towards me, my own smile brightening up my blue eyes as I stood and hugged her to me tightly.

"I've missed you too. Come and sit. I want to hear what my big sister has been up to." I said as I flicked my black hair over my shoulder, Natasha sitting down next to me though a cringe crossed her face making me sigh in apprehension.

"Unfortunately, this isn't a courtesy call." The redhead said as she looked down at the ground, my eyes rolling in exasperation though I assumed the same thing when I saw her.

"I expected as much, _sestra_. You don't exactly visit me anymore." I said with a playful smirk on my face, her eyes narrowing in challenge at the irritated tone in my voice.

"It's for your own safety. If people knew that we were related…." She said with an exasperated sigh, acting as if we've had this conversation multiple times which in all honesty we have.

"You act as if I cannot take care of myself. _My trenirovalis' vmeste, my ne byli?_ " I whispered the second part in Russian, knowing that besides my sister only my bodyguards would understand and I trusted them with everything.

"But you are my little sister…." She said as she took a glance around the pub in London that she tracked me to, a flash of pride in my sister shooting through me as my eyes softened at her protectiveness.

"Yes, yes, I know. So…what is it you need?" I said with a tilted head as I took a sip of my rum and coke, watching as she sighed before focusing on me again.

"You're tracking skills." She said simply, my eyebrow rising in curiosity since she could track very well without my help.

"For what?" I said cautiously, setting my drink on the table as I focused on her more and noticed that she was tense and looking around the bar more often.

" _Mne nuzhno nayti Zimniy Soldat._ " She muttered simply, my breath catching in my throat at the name though I tilted my head with narrowed eyes in surprise.

Translations (From Russian to English):

Sestra- Sister

My trenirovalis' vmeste, my ne byli? - We were trained together, were we not?

Mne nuzhno nayti Zimniy Soldat. - I need to find the Winter Soldier.


	2. Chapter 2

(OC POV)

I watched as he entered the diner from behind my glasses, the newspaper being held up in front of me the farthest thing from my mind. He was wearing a flannel and some jeans, a ball cap hiding his features though his long dark hair touched his shoulders beyond it. I leaned further back into my seat, crossing my legs at my ankles as he sat down at a booth on the other side in the darkest corner. I pulled out my phone and started to send a text, my eyes flicking up every few seconds to make sure the man was still there.

 _Eagle has landed. -A_

 _I wasn't aware I had you looking for an eagle. -N_

 _You know what I mean, smartass. -A_

 _Where are you? -N_ Natasha responded fairly quickly much to my surprise, my eyes moving up to watch my target again while I studied him a bit closer. There was a slight frown on his features, a pain in his eyes that I rarely see nowadays but made my heart twist all the same. I decided I wouldn't let them know just yet, sending Natasha a text before turning my phone off and getting up to make my way to the bar.

 _Wouldn't you like to know? I'll text you later. -A_

(3rd Person POV)  
A woman with dark wavy hair and red painted lips made her way up to the bar with a dancer's grace, her pale hand rising to slip her dark glasses off and reveal a pair of greyish-blue eyes accompanied by long thick lashes.

"Hello there dahlin'. Would you mind making me a coffee?" she said loudly with a deep southern twang in her voice and a smile, the waitress smiling at the charm of it before nodded and doing as she asked. A man in a ball cap tilted his head slightly at the sound of it, his own blue eyes flickering to the side to see who was making so much noise. She was a petite little thing, standing at no more than 5'4. Underneath her jeans and sweater you could tell she was toned, her figure having beautiful curves that blended together almost perfectly. He frowned when he realized she seemed familiar, going through whatever memories he managed to get while watching her closely. Said woman smiled brightly at the waitress who finally brought her the coffee she requested, her blue greyish eyes moving around the diner until they finally landed on the man with the ball cap. He tensed slightly when she made her way towards him, his memory finally coming to his aid when he remembered why she seemed so familiar.

(Bucky's POV)

" _Chernaya smert'._ " I said as she paused right in front of my table, an emotion flashing through her eyes so fast I couldn't catch it before her face became carefully blank.

"So you **do** remember me. I was afraid you wouldn't." she said as she sat down and put the coffee that she ordered in front of me, my eyes narrowing suspiciously as I looked at it before focusing on her again.

"What do you want?" I whispered quietly, my fists clenching where they lay on my lap under the table. Her head tilted as she appraised me, her light greyish-blue eyes raking over my haggard form before settling on my gaze again.

"It isn't what I want. It's what an old friend of yours wants. I'm sure you remember Steve, don't you?" She said softly, the name she gave bringing so many different memories to the surface from recently or decades in the past. After taking a few deep breaths to get my urges under control, I glared at her from under my ball cap as I placed the blame of my new headache on her.

"So you're a bloodhound now? Thought you didn't take orders, _Siniy Viper_." I spat back at her as my anger started to rise, her eyes narrowing at one of her many nicknames that people had taken to calling her over the years.

"This isn't an order, _Zimniy soldat_. It's a favor." she said, her head tilting to watch me as my head started pounding harder and my chest tightened at the sound of the name I was called.

"For whom?" I said through gritted teeth, the fact that she was an ally once completely leaving my mind as I contemplated the different ways I could kill her and all my escape routes.

"My sister. Natalia Romanova. The one you shot, if I recall correctly." She said offhandedly, a flash of red hair and green eyes flickering through my brain before I focused on her again.

"You are the sister I've heard so much about? One of the Red Room's finest?" I said with a tilt of my head, finally connecting the pieces I missed all those years ago as I looked at her a bit differently.

"Yes, the sister of the woman you almost killed twice. Though I won't hold it against you, a lot of people want her dead." She said with a shrug as she leaned back on her seat, my eyes watching her closely as she glanced around the diner before focusing on me again. A wave of guilt washed through me at the fact that I almost killed her sister twice, my eyes dropping to the coffee that was sitting in front of me as I tried to breathe without feeling like I was suffocating.

(OC POV)

"I didn't want to kill her." He said softly as his pained blue eyes lowered to stare at the coffee on the table, my own eyes softening as I realized that his situation was hitting him a lot harder then I originally thought.

"Hey. It's ok, I know you didn't mean to." I said softly as I sat up, allowing a real smile to curve my lips softly as he looked up at me with a confused frown.

"Why are you being kind? I've almost killed you a few times too." He said after studying me for what I think was treachery or deceit, a shrug leaving me as I leaned forward and rested my arms on the table.

"But you didn't. And that proves that no matter what they did to you or forced you to do, there was always that little bit of humanity in you that made you hesitate. That's better than nothing." I said as my smile became soft and my gaze stared at him in understanding, a shaky laugh leaving him as he shook his head and took a slow glance around the diner as well as the windows habitually.

"You don't know what I've done." He said as his gaze came back to me, the hardened blue causing a sadness to rise up in me despite the fact that I haven't felt it in a while.

"Maybe not, but I know what you're not going to do." I said with a firm nod, the man scowling before raising his left hand just enough that I could see the metal glinting in the light above us.

"There's always a chance I'll become… **that** again." He said with a self-hatred that was very obvious, his eyes zeroing in on the hand he was holding up and glaring at it furiously.

"You won't." I said surely, the man glancing up at me with a guarded look at his opened his mouth but hesitated to ask whatever was on his mind.

"How do you know?" he finally asked a few minutes after staring at me so intensely I almost squirmed, the distrust and lost look in his eyes causing me to lean forward and stare at him just as intensely.

"Because I believe in you." I said so sure of myself that I saw a flicker of hope in his gaze, a glance down at his metal arm causing it to turn into the self-hatred that was almost always in his eyes.

" _Togda ty durak_." He spat out angrily though I knew he didn't mean to be so mean, most of the hate in his voice directed towards himself which made me smirk softly in amusement and cross my arms.

" _Byt' po semu_." I said softly, his eyes flashing up to mine in amazement though he didn't ask whatever was on his mind.

Translations (From Russian to English):

Chernaya smert'. – The Black Death.

Siniy Viper. – Blue Viper.

Zimniy soldat. – Winter Soldier.

Togda ty durak. – Then you are a fool.

Byt' po semu. – So be it.


	3. Chapter 3

(OC POV)  
"So, what d'ya say?" I asked as I crossed my legs at my ankles, directing my question at the super assassin I've been talking to for the past hour. He said nothing for a few moments, looking down at his hands that were sitting in his lap before glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

"Remote. With no civilians for miles." He said quickly and surely, my head automatically nodding at his requirements as I took a sip of my coffee and glanced around behind my glasses.

"Got the perfect place." I murmured, mentally going through the list of shit I would need to pick up before we made our way to the remote cabin I had in the Wisconsin mountains.

"Ok then."

(5 Hours Later)

"So have any of your memories come back?" I murmured softly as we traveled along the backroads, James looking out of his window with a blank expression.

"Why are you so interested in what's going on with my head?" he said almost defensively, not turning towards me in favor of staring at the landscape.

"Well I'm helping you so of course I'd like to know what I'm working with." I said with a shrug, glancing at him before taking a sip of my Frappuccino.

"You can't help me."

"Oh honey, for someone who's lived for almost a century you are unbearably naïve."

"Excuse me?" he said as he finally turned to look at me, an incredulous look on his face as his eyebrows rose and his eyes narrowed.

"Everybody can be helped. They just need to…accept it. You're in denial." I said simply, not turning to look at him though I felt his eyes studying me from the passenger seat.

"You don't know anything about me." He finally said, my eyes glancing to him to see that his anger was rising and his metal hand was clenched into a fist.

"Maybe not, but I know what it's like to be a killer. To be brainwashed into thinking what you're doing is right. I may not be a 70 plus year old super assassin with a metal arm, but I know what you're going through to some extent." I said quietly, staring at his broken bright blue gaze before turning away and watching the road again. The tenseness in the car slowly drained away at my declaration, the super assassin finally looking away from me and staring out of the window once again.

"I get flashes of my life before Hydra. Of Steve before he became Captain America. Of my mom…my sisters." He finally said after about half an hour of silence, my eyes tightening though I stayed quiet so he could get whatever was on his mind out and into the open without worrying. "I've known Steve since we were kids. He was always so frail, so…weak. And he always would pick fights that I would have to get him out of. But he was my brother, my family. His mom…her name was Sarah I think. She was a nurse. Good thing too, because he was always sick. I think…I think she died when we were younger. I remember thinking that it would get a lot harder from then on. But the punk never knew when to give up." He finished before falling back into silence, my eyes tightening slightly when I heard his voice break slightly though I again said nothing because this was something he needed to get through. It was quiet the rest of the way there, the truck slowly pulling up in front of a two story cabin deep in the woods a few hours later. I put it in park and turned off the ignition, sighing before turning to look at the man that was sleeping lightly next to me.

"It wasn't your fault. It never was." I whispered softly before getting out of the car to take the luggage inside before he woke up and did it himself, never seeing the pair of blue eyes that snapped open at my words and turned to watch me when I closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

(OC POV)

"Bucky!" I gasped out as I clutched at his whirring metal arm, trying to pry the fingers from around my throat before I became unconscious. No recognition flashed through his eyes, my legs coming up and wrapping around his neck before with a grunt I threw him off of me and gasped for air. The spot dancing in my vision were slowing disappearing, my lungs contracting painfully as air finally filled them again as my hand came up to rub at my probably bruised neck. My eyes snapped open when I heard movement, my blue gaze catching the super assassin as he got up from where I threw him and stared at me with wide eyes.

"I…I'm…I…." he started before stuttering, a wild look entering his eyes as he started to panic about what he had just done and backed into the wall with his hands in his hair.

"Hey, calm down. Look at me, look at me." I said with a calm voice and slow gestures, rising to my knees on the bed though I stayed low while holding my hands in a palm down position and lowered as well. He watched me, nodding absently as he listened to my words while watching my hands semi warily though I believe it had more to do with his reaction then the danger I possessed. "That's it. Breathe with me. In and out. In and out. There you go." I said quietly as he finally got his breathing back under control, his eyes closing for a moment before opening up more clear as he got closer and studied my neck.

"I'm sorry. I was having a nightmare and I just…." He cut off before focusing on his breathing again, whatever he saw working him up again just by the mere thought of it.

"Hey. It's fine. I knew you were, that's why I came in here." I said softly, his eyes focusing on me again in confusion before watching as I gently set my hand on his metal arm to show that I wasn't scared. "You started screaming earlier in the night on and off. I knew how PTSD worked and waking you up would be a disaster waiting to happen so I left you alone thinking that it would pass. But it didn't. You kept screaming for hours and finally I couldn't take it anymore. Knowing the risks, I came in here to try and wake you because I couldn't hear your screams any longer. I knew there was a chance that you would wake up like this and I knew that you would hurt me if that was the case. So don't think it's your fault, James Buchanan Barnes." I said sternly when I saw him look away as guilt crossed his face, his head snapping back towards mine when I said his full name before looking away.

"How can you stand the sight of me knowing what I did? What I can do?" he said almost angrily as he turned away from me, grunting in wide eyed surprise when I grabbed his arm and yanked him back around to face me again.

"Now you listen here and you listen good! I. Don't. Blame you. I don't look at you and see all the crimes you committed. I don't touch you and feel all the blood you've spilt. No. I see a man that was broken and remolded like a tiger in a circus and all I want to do is help you find that fire again. That thing that makes you…you. Once upon a time you were a great man and an even better friend. I damn well know that some form of that man is still inside you, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to find him." I said firmly as I grabbed his cold metal hand and squeezed it softly while I was ranting to him about how I felt, the super assassin watching me with a sharp gaze though he said nothing and after I finished I released his hand and moved towards the door.

"Ana?" he said softly with an almost childishly scared tone in his deep voice, the inward squeal at him saying my nickname quickly quenched at the sadness his tone brought out in my heart.

"Yes Bucky?" I said softly as I turned from grabbing the handle and looked at him, his eyes on the metal arm that was resting on his lap before those icy blues moved up to stare at me almost pleadingly.

"Stay."

"…Always."

A/N: So I watched Captain America: Civil War tonight and I just had to post something with Bucky in it! His character is going through such a hard time and it's so easy to just want to hug him and love him and squeeze him and call him squishy! So I typed up a really quick chappie that I hope you lovelies like! LMK!


	5. Chapter 5

(OC POV)  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked the man who was standing next to me on the porch and staring out at the winter wonderland in front of us, the past 3 months helping to really relax him in my presence and help him come out of his self-depreciating shell.

"I have to start somewhere right? At least you will be there to help me." He said quietly before glancing to the side and down to meet my searching gaze with the tiniest of smiles, a smile brightening up my face as I nodded and rested a hand on the metal arm that was brushing against mine.

"I'll always be there if you need it." I murmured softly and held his gaze to try and convey just how much of my will I put into those truthful words, his usually hard blue eyes softening at whatever he saw in mine while his metal arm hummed as he pulled it away.

"Thank you." He said almost gently as he grabbed my hand in what he found was his form of comfort this past month, a smile leaving me before I pulled my hand away and clapped with a bright smile as I became full of excitement.

"So, we need to go grocery shopping and probably clothes shopping." I said with a thoughtful hum as I made my way back into the cabin to grab my list along with my keys and purse, the quiet man following me almost absently though a scoff left him as he realized we were going clothes shopping.

"You have a whole closet full of clothes, Ana." He said dryly and I turned around to see an annoyed look on his face though the slight smile on his lips killed it, my own eyes rolling in exasperation as I turned to face him and put my hands on my hips with a stern expression.

"Not for me, silly, for you. You only have 1 pair of jeans and 2 shirts with a flannel for warmth. You must think so little of me if you assume I'm gonna let it stay that way." I said as I pointed at him to emphasize my point before reaching over the sink to the high counter and grabbing my keys, an almost silent chuckle leaving him as he watched me with intense blue eyes while glancing out the window.

"You just want an excuse to dress me up." He pointed out which made me pause in putting my jacket on as a sheepish blush crossed my pale cheeks, a sigh leaving me as I realized he figured me out before resuming to put my jacket on with a defensive scoff.

"…What if I do? Is that so bad? I happen to think that a leather jacket would suit you very well." I said with a sniff as I passed him with a wink though I kept my chin up to try and preserve my leftover pride, the man shaking his head and following me while grabbing the extra key that I gave him so he could lock it up.

"Whatever you say, doll." He murmured absently as he locked the door while I paused on my way down the stairs as the sound of the nickname, my head turning to look at him over my shoulder in surprise though I quickly regained my composure as he turned around. A curious look entered his gaze though before he could voice it I was down the stairs and moving towards the truck, the man following me after a moment and getting in as I started it up and quickly turned to heater and defroster on.

"Let's get this show on the road."

(2 Hours Later)

"Can we go home now?"

"Are you…are you embarrassed James?"

"No. We're going home now."

"The hell we are!"

"Exactly. Let's go."

"Nope!"

"Get your ass over here, dame."

"Make me." And just like that I had James chasing me around a Super Target as I quickly ducked and dived out of his grip, the man grunting in annoyance every time I slipped out of his grasp as we tore through the huge clothes section. I glanced over my shoulder to see that he had disappeared and stopped dead in my tracks anxiously, hands suddenly gripping my hips and throwing me over a broad shoulder as my hands slapped a muscular back.

"Got'cha, you slippery little thing." He said almost triumphantly as he gently gripped me across the back of my thighs with his hidden metal arm, my body immediately squirming and kicking as I half-heartedly struggled to get out of his hold with a grunt.

"Put. Me. Down. Now." Which I emphasized every word with a hit to his back that the man didn't even seem to notice whatsoever, his shoulders shifting as he secured me even more when I managed to squirm out of his hold just a tiny bit.

"Nope." He murmured softly though the tiniest bit of amusement was heard in his tones as we left the clothes section, people turning and staring at us at the commotion we were making as he made his way towards the exit doors.  
"James!" I hissed out in playful anger though the laugh that left me soothed whatever irritation was shown in my tone, people we were passing laughing at the scene we were making while the children watched us with wide eyes. He didn't respond and instead continued to make his way out of the store I had dragged him into for shopping, his quiet footsteps steadily moving towards my truck at the back of the parking lot with me complaining the whole way. When we made it to the truck he leaned forward and dropped me to my feet again before boxing me in, his arms on either side of my head to ensure I didn't try to escape while he leaned in to lessen my wiggle room.

"Hush." He whispered softly as his intense blue gaze caught my own when I looked up at the sound of his whisper, the world seeming to stand still as I felt myself get lost in the soft look he was sending me as he studied me.

"James…." I whispered his name in a completely different tone down as my eyes flickered down to catch him licking his lips, the man leaning forward to rest his head against mine as he too glanced down at my lips that were parted. Before we could do much else a gunshot rang out and James collapsed against me with a pained groan leaving him, one of my arms wrapping around him while the other instinctually reached around me to pull the gun out of my waistband. Yanking the door open I helped him inside and ushered him to lay down before slamming it closed and spinning around, surveying the area before suddenly snapping my gun up and unloading my clip into a figure kneeling on the rooftop. It quickly fell out of sight and I used the opportunity to run to the other side of the truck and jump inside, my hands starting it up before peeling out of the parking lot and making my way out of the area and its dangers.

"Fuck." James groaned out in painful irritation as he moved to sit up and survey the hole through his right shoulder, my eyes glancing over at him though I said nothing as I quickly hit 80 mph and kept my eyes on the area around me.

"Hold on, I have a safe house not far from here." I murmured softly though my eyes didn't go back to him as I quickly planned a route to it that would hide our movements, the number I would need to call already popping up in my mind as I mentally catalogued what I would have at the house.

"It's not safe to be around me, you have to let me go." He grunted out as he shifted to be as comfortable as possible and put his hand over his wound gingerly, his eyes snapping to me as I angrily slammed my hand on the steering wheel and glared at him momentarily.

"Fuck that! Shut your ass up and let me take care of you for once dammit!" I practically growled out which surprised him enough that he did exactly as I said and was silent the rest of the way there.


End file.
